Welcome to the world
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: In this one shot, Harry is born. Of course that James contacts his friends so they can meet the new born also to introduce Sirius to his godson.


In this fan fic Harry is being born, Remus and Sirius are in the waiting room of St Mungo's maternity ward, James is in the delivery room with Lily.

James Potter and his wife Lily had been woken up by the sounds of Lily's water breaking. James had instantly entered a state of pure panic. Grabbing his wand he cast his stag patronus, asking for Sirius and Remus to meet them at St Mungo's hospital. After using a summing charm to make the overnight bag they had packed fly towards him. He gently, guided Lily to the fireplace to floo to the hospital. When they arrived one of the midwife healers were there to greet the couple. She led them to the maternity ward, she cast a charm that would keep track of both mother and baby.

Sirius's point of view

I knew that James's and Lily's child was to be born any day now. We had agreed to meet them, when the time arrived. A bright silvery light caught my eyes, a stag?

"Prongs." I mutter to myself. As if confirming everything, the stag opens its mouth and spoke in James's voice.

"Padfoot, Lily's waters broke, the baby's coming. Meet us at St Mungo's, Moony had also been messaged." After the fact that its job was done the stag faded away. I apporated onto the ally that covered the entrance to the Wizarding hospital. After telling the mannequin why I was there, it beckoned me though the bewitched glass. I made my way to the maternity ward.

Remus's point of view

I was hiding out, after a hard full moon. When a thought hit me, James's and Lily's child could be born any day now. I was happy for them, as I stepped out when the silvery light of a patronus drew my attention. A stag, does it means what I think it does? My thoughts were confirmed when the stag began to speak in James's voice.

"Moony, Lily's in labour, the baby's coming. Padfoot is on route." After delivering the message it faded away into nothing. I could say goodbye to any rest, Prongs needed me. After arriving at the entrance of the Wizarding hospital I told the mannequin why it motioned for me to step though the glass that protected the hospital entrance. Once inside I made my way to the maternity ward.

James's POV delivery room St Mungo's wizards hospital

Lily was laying on the bed, yelling every swear word she could think of at me.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER YOU ARE NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" She bellows at me, her face a bright red. The midwife healer whispered.

"I highly suggest Mr Potter, that you step outside for a little while. I'll contact you if you're needed." That I did, making my way to the waiting room, to find sitting there bickering were.

"Padfoot, Moony. Thanks for arriving so quickly." I mumble. Remus burst out laughing.

"Lily giving you a hard time prongs?" He asked me, running the back of my head, nodding. The midwifes patronus canters up to me.

"Final stage Mr Potter." I dissipated.

"I've got to go." With that I race back to Lily. I was just in time, to catch the sound of the cries of a baby.

"Congratulations Mrs Potter, it's a heathy baby boy." After cleaning him up, I cut the cord. He was given to Lily after being wrapped in a shawl. Shakily I step out side.

A boy, a son I have a son. I punch the air in happiness, never feeling this happy since well since having Sirius next to adopted as my brother speaking of it's time for godfather and godson to meet. I see that Peter had also arrived, I felt a little guilty as in my panic I forgot to send him a patronus as well.

Nones POV

James was leaning against the wall, running his hand though his jet black hair, making it even messier. Peter, Sirius and Remus crowed around the new father.

"A boy, I have a son." He declares, beaming from ear to ear. "would you like to meet him?" He asked they all nod. Following James into the room, they all awed at the sight of the newborn boy. Lily was smiling down at her son.

"We have visitors, Harry would you like to meet them?" Harry cooed, James was bursting with pride while declaring.

"He'll be a lion one day, I'll see to that, mark my words." Harry was passed from Remus to Peter and finally his godfather Sirius Black.

"Hello, little Porongs. Welcome to the world." While Harry just buried his head into his godfathers hair.


End file.
